


First Meetings

by AuthenticAussie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Christmas Fics 2014, Gen, I have not seen FMA in so long very sorry, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed blinked, staring at the grey ceiling above him with a slight furrow to his brow. His lips pursed slightly, before he moved his jaw, cracking the sides as though he were tasting something. He blinked again, twice this time, before sitting up. “I want it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

Greed blinked, staring at the grey ceiling above him with a slight furrow to his brow. His lips pursed slightly, before he moved his jaw, cracking the sides as though he were tasting something. He blinked again, twice this time, before sitting up. “I want it.”

The person sitting across from him jumped, hands grabbing onto the sides of the chair as he stared in shock at the young homunculi, and Greed noted that knuckles were white. To the boy’s credit, however, his voice didn’t shake when he spoke. “Want _what_?”

“What you just used to hit me with. Give it to me.” Greed swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching out the kinks in his neck and using gentle fingers to probe at the back, where the weapon that the boy had hit him with had caved in his skull. It was fully healed now, which he’d expected.

Actually, that was probably why the boy across from him looked so terrified. He likely hadn’t expected the person he thought he’d killed to come up kicking, and demanding weaponry. If Greed was the kid, than he wouldn’t have given Greed anything either. 

…Then again he wouldn’t have given himself anything anyway, so that was a moot point.

“What, my staff? No! It’s mine!”

 _So it was a staff, huh?_ Greed mused, turning his head to look around the small room that the – he looked to be from Amestris, judging just from his white skin – boy and himself occupied. While he surveyed the small room, however, the boy had grabbed his staff; this time Greed was ready for it, skin hardening as he raised his forearm. The staff shattered into small splinters, and the boy let out a quiet whimper, eyes widening in terror.

“What’d you have to go and do that for,” he grumbled grumpily, turning narrowed eyes on the quaking child, and with a quick twist and a crack, the small body tumbled to the floor, unmoving.

Sighing heavily as he stepped over the crumbled body on the floor, and glancing mournfully at the splinters of what had formerly been a cool staff, Greed was about to open the door and make his escape when another whimper stopped him. He paused, hand resting on the door handle, before he turned slowly, eyes racking the room again – it was tiny, so where could that sound have possibly have come from?

Before he could explore further, though, the door shattered inwards and he was blown off his feet, a good chunk of the door smashing into his back and sending him over the bed he’d woken up on. His head swum with pain when he struggled to his feet and tried to see what had happened, but at the loud, mournful cry, he mentally went, _ah._

The boy’s parents had returned.

“ _YOU MONSTER!_ ” The woman was currently screaming at him, cradling the boy’s unmoving body in her arms, face streaked with tears, and what appeared to be her husband stared at the both of them, unmoving.

The large man didn’t stay like that for long, however, moving and almost growling as he grabbed the large log he’d used to bash down the door. _Did you chop down a tree to get that, old man?_ Greed questioned, wrinkling his nose at the large weapon and distracting himself from the threat that currently loomed in front of him.

Before his head could be smashed in a second time, however, another mournful howl rent the air – this time, one animalistic instead of agonised.

A clothed blur leapt in front of Greed, barrelling into the human about to hurt him, and he blinked, surprised. It looked like-

A lizard? No, not a lizard – it was much too big to be a lizard, and almost seemed to resemble a human, if not for the off-grey colour and the tail Greed could see peeking out from underneath the hem of the creature’s hood.

“Don’t hurt- _child,_ ” it hissed, voice gravelly as though unused, and Greed blinked, surprised at having anything – anyone – protect him. He was left to fend for himself, most days, and there was no stranger feeling than someone leaping in front of a blow and attacking _for him._

Shaking his head to try and clear it, he wobbled to his feet and pushed the faint vestiges of pain to the back of his mind, crystallising his arm and stepping around the lizard creature.

“I’m leaving now,” he growled, before his eyes flicked back unwittingly to the lizard. “Coming?”

Now it was the creature’s turn to look surprised, his – it’s? – arms faltering, and Greed moved before the man had even brought down the log on the creature’s head. His arm impaled the man where he stood, the stunned look on his face disfigured as he coughed out blood, and Greed shoved the man harshly off his weaponised arm, remembering at the last minute not to wipe the blood on his pants. People usually screamed when he did that.

Of course, the woman was now screaming, so he doubted it’d matter much if he’d wiped the blood on his pants or not, and her wordless cries of horror and anguish were really starting to hurt his ears. Greed made for the door again, before stopping when he realised that the lizard was now following after him.

“You got a name?” He demanded, stopping just before the sunlight could touch him and staring at the creature following him. It shook it’s head and Greed gave a grunt. “Well I’m Greed. And I’m going to call you Bido. Good?”

The lizard creature nodded, carefully, before clearing his throat and swallowing, giving a toothy smile to match Greed’s blooming grin. “Good.”

When Greed moved out the front door, Bido followed without compliant. Casting a grin over his shoulder at the lizard man, Greed felt a spring in his step as he made his way from the house. “C’mon, I saw an ice cream shop, let’s go steal some.”

 

**EXTRA**

“Greed what on earth is _that?_ ”

“This? This is Bido!” The young humunculi’s eyes narrowed into a threatening glare at his ‘father’. “And he’s _mine._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched FMA for so long oh dear I hope this is okay. vnv


End file.
